Feliz CumpleanosEridian
by Sabaku No Er
Summary: 17 de enero el cumpleanos de mi Oc! yaay, que pasara en estos dias por Konoha? una fiesta sorpresa que? donde?


Yaaaaaaay hoy es mi cumpleaños, digo el de mi OC bueno, de las dos xD no termine el fic buuu falta de tiempo, pero bueno ya los dejo que lean

**Feliz cumpleaños Eridian.**

**-**_Mañana es mi cumpleaños… -_pensó la castaña mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al fijarse en el calendario que tenia a un lado de la puerta de entrada de su apartamento.

Esa misma noche partiría en una misión, así que no tendría tiempo de darse a sí misma un regalo y/o felicitación.

--:--:--:--

Mientras la futura cumpleañera se preparaba para su misión, la quinta Hokage realizaba su usual papeleo.

-Hokage-sama – intento llamar su atención su asistente Shizune mientras entraba en la oficina con otra pila de documentos

-Hmm? – respondió la rubia quien estaba descansando su mejilla en el dorso de su mano en un claro signo de aburrimiento mientras escribía tediosamente en un pergamino.

-Aun no termina con esos documentos? Tenemos que entregar la actualización de los datos ANBU mañana temprano…

-Cuanto de esa pila es? – pregunto la Hokage mientras su rostro mostraba un claro semblante de horror.

-Ehhh… toda.

--:--:--:--

-Shizune… - llamo su atención la Quinta

-Dígame, Tsunade-sama

-Que día es hoy?

-16 de enero, Tsunade-sama, porque pregunta?

-Mañana es el Cumpleaños de Eridian… - respondió la rubia mientras revisaba los documentos con la información ANBU

-Wow, no lo sabía! Porque no le hacemos una súper fiesta sorpresa?! – exclamó la ayudante de la rubia claramente emocionada

-No es una mala idea, podemos aprovechar que la mande a una misión…

La oración de la rubia fue interrumpida por las entrada de su aprendiz, que llevaba mas papeles en los que su maestra debía trabajar.

-Tsunade-sama, el vagabundo del basurero afuera del hospital dijo que dejaría de asustar a los niños pequeños si le entregaba una papa vestida de hombre lobo y un maniquí.

-…

-Sakura, podrían organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Eridian?

-Claro. – respondió la peli-rosada después de dejar los papeles en el escritorio de su superior y se dispuso a salir.

-Para que quiere un vagabundo un maniquí? – preguntó Shizune confundida.

-Dróguenlo con cloroformo y sáquenlo de ese basurero…

--:--:--:--

-Chicos, - intento callar a sus amigos la peli-rosada – que podemos hacer?

-Pues… Tsunade-sama dijo que una fiesta sorpresa – dijo el Inuzuka

-Si, si, Ya sabemos eso, pero como lo haremos? – Respondió Ten Ten

-Yo tengo una idea para su regalo!! – exclamó el rubio hiperactivo.

-Cual es tu idea Naruto?

-Eridian está enamorada de Gaara, no? – comenzó a compartir su idea el rubio

-Ah-ha – asintieron todos

-Pues… podemos meter a Gaara dentro de una caja gigante y la envolvemos con papel de regalo color neón y dejamos que  
Er-chan lo abra!! Eso la va a sorprender muchísimo, de veras

-Naruto… - intervino Neji rompiendo el silencio y las miradas despectivas que estaban dirigidas hacia Naruto. – no vamos a secuestrar al Quinto Kazekage y a meterlo dentro de una caja giganate de regalo…

-Tal vez ustedes no, pero yo si!

-Naruto, -vocifero una Sakura que claramente estaba en los límites de su paciencia – no se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez.

-No prometo nada U_U

En ese momento, una voz muy conocida por los shinobis de Konoha.

-Hey que tranzan! – saludó la chica peli-violeta que llevaba viviendo con los hermanos Sabaku No ya un buen tiempo.

-Haruka! – saludaron los jóvenes al unísono y de alguna manera en diferentes tiempos y tonos…. (n/a, emm… ok no…)

-Que haces aquí? Donde están los demás? – indagó el rubio.

-Solo vinimos Temari y yo, pero el estúpido y Gaara llegan mañana en la tarde, Gaara se va a reunir con el consejo de no sé donde el 18 así que…

-Sí, si muy bonito, ya que están aquí nos ayudaran a planear la fiesta de Er…. – interrumpió bruscamente la peli rosada que ya estaba claramente desesperada

-Haruka, donde demonios te metiste?

-Temari, es el cumpleaños de Eridian!

-Si ya sabía, en serio creías que Gaara tenía una reunión? De veras que todavía te falta aprender mucho sobre…

-Bueno ya! Esto es importante! D:

-Ok, Ok, en que ayudamos? – respondió por los demás TenTen

-pues primero necesitamos un lugar donde hacer todo…

-En eso yo puedo ayudar, - respondió la Hyuuga – la estancia de mi casa es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a un ejército…

-Bien, entonces será en tu casa Hinata, Ahora decoración.

-Yo quiero decorar, yo quiero decorar, yo quiero decorar, yo quiero! – Comenzó a saltar y repetir indefinidamente Haruka

-Está bien, Haruka, tu decoras junto con Temari, TenTen y Neji.

-Yo decorar? – se quejo el chico ojiperla.

-Si, tu decoras y si no lo haces…. – lo amenazó la encargada de la celebración

-Está bien, está bien

-Muy bien, entonces, Hitana, Ino, y yo nos encargaremos de los alimento y cualquier cosa comestible.

-Y nosotros? – indago el Inuzuka

-Ustedes se aseguraran que si no terminamos para cuando regrese Er, ella se quede fuera de todo esto y no sospeche absolutamente nada.

-Entendido! – respondió Lee, adoptando una posición de afirmación estilo militar.

--:--:--:--

_-Ahyyyyy… esto es aburrido… - _pensaba la castaña mientras escuchaba y prestaba suma atención a lo que hacían los ninjas desconocidos a lo que tenía que vigilar. – _cuando van a dejar de hablar de pervertideces y hacer algo interesante ¡!!!! Dx_

En ese momento, los sujetos cambiaron drásticamente de tema, mientras aun reían de su ultima estupidez.

-Bueno, ahora si en serio, como conseguiremos a la cinco colas con y vida sin que nos mate?

_-Que demonios? – _pensaba la castaña desde su escondite

-el problema es que esta bajo la protección de Konoha, eso lo haría mas difícil… - hablaba un segundo hombre

-Cual es el problema, solo la secuestramos y listo, Deidara-sama estará más que complacido.

-_Eh? Deidara?_

_-_Entonces supongo que es ahora

-_Cuantos estúpidos necesitas para conseguir información?... Uno –_se pregunto a si misma Eridian mientras preparaba sus senbon para atacar.

--:--:--:--

-Como va todo? – pregunto la peli rosada a cargo de la organización de la fiesta mientras batia algo en un tazón

-Acabamos con la decoración – informo Neji

-Perfecto!

-Etto… Sakura–san?

-Que sucede Hinata?

-Estaba pensando… como haremos para que Er-chan no se de cuenta de la sorpresa, quiero decir, si mañana nos escondemos ella lo sabrá si no tiene activado el Gobi Sight…

-Ese es un buen punto… - concordó la rubia de las cuatro coletas que estaba recargada sobre el marco de la entrada

-Veamos… yo pensaré en una solución, mientras… ustedes vayan a conseguir regalos!

--:--:--:--

-Yo creo que Sakura nos dio esta misión porque cree que somos algo inútiles- declaró el Inuzuka

-Pues yo acabaría con el mundo si Sakura-san me lo pidiera – dijo Lee mientras partía a su mundo de fantasía.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera articular su punto de vista, la voz de la festejada se escucho a sus espaldas.

Uff al fon acabe, bueno solo la primera parte x que ya es un poco tarde y tengo que dormir mañana subo lo que sigue xD

Feliz cumpleaños a mi!!!!!


End file.
